The Advantages To Having A Boyfriend
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: No one likes nightmares, and they're not an easy thing to go through. They can, however, be made a little bit better if you have someone to go through them with you. CHAPTER ADDED- Having a boyfriend around is becoming a very convenient thing for Hermione. These are her tales. Rating has also been changed to T.
1. Clowns

A/N: Yet another one-shot that came to me around 3 in the morning. It may have been a lot better when I was half asleep, but who knows. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the job of babysitting two rather hyper children who nearly delete everything when they go anywhere near my laptop.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione's eyes flew open, roving over the room, trying to take in her surroundings. Her breathing was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

She was in her bed in the dungeons of Hogwarts. She was safe. Calming down she looked left and saw a peacefully sleeping Severus. Yes. She was safe.

She hated waking him, but she had to. She'd never be able to get back to sleep if she didn't.

"Sev?" He didn't stir a bit. "Baby wake up." He let out a small groan. The war was taking its toll on everyone, but especially him. He's lucky if he got four hours of sleep most nights. Mercifully he had had that night off, and was dead to the world from the moment his head had hit the pillow. Hermione laid her hand on his arm, and he turned his head in response. His eyes slowly opened, still heavy from sleep. Seeing the freaked out look on her face he bolted upright.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's alright." He raised his eyebrow in typical Snape fashion, proving that he didn't believe her for a second. She looked away from him. Her voice grew quiet. "It's just . . ."

"What?" He brought his hand up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ears. Sliding his hand beneath her chin, he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"Just . . . kiss me. Please." She still seemed a bit frightened, and he could feel her shaking slightly.

"Hermione-"

"Please Sev."

Her eyes are what made him comply. Not that he'd say no to kissing her, just that it didn't seem wholly right under the circumstances. He knew the look that was in her eyes, had slowly come to learn what it was over the past few months. It was the look she had when she needed to know he was there, that she was safe. That they were both safe. He himself would get it a few times a month, depending on what kind of mood the Dark Lord was in.

Severus laid back down and brought his arms around her. She snuggled into him, immediately finding the sense of security she needed within his arms. His lips were soft and warm from sleep, moving gently, knowing the precise way she needed him. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes playful.

"Did my little lion have a bad dream again?" He spoke almost as though she were a child.

"I don't want to talk about it." She tried reaching up to kiss him, but he moved just out of her reach. "Hermione. Love, you've survived Death Eater attacks and been put in life-threatening situations more times than i'd care to remember. If anything your nightmares should be about that." He gave her a small smile, amazed at how brave she can be.

"I know it's stupid Sev, I just can't help it." He leaned down to place a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I know, love. I know. We'll take about it in the morning. Now, try and get some sleep." Bringing his lips back down to hers, Severus knew that this would be the only way she'd fall back asleep. Lulled into a sort of haze by his kiss before succumbing to sleep wrapped around the safety his arms brought. He didn't mind it, he was glad that she had him there to help her. He didn't even want to think about the nights that she had to go through it alone. He could never fault her for it, he just would never understand it.

But understanding it wasn't in his description of being her boyfriend. His job was to protect her and chase away anything that dared harm her.

Including the clowns that ruled her nightmares.


	2. Periods

A/N: So, I've decided to randomly add chapters to this. I don't think it will have a beginning or an end, but will mostly revolve around those adorable little instances when having Severus around comes in handy.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione didn't even want to think about moving. She didn't care about breakfast or class or the war or anything. She was perfectly content lying in the fetal position on her bed for the rest of her life. It kept the pain away, and that's exactly how she wanted to keep it.

She heard the room to her dorm open and felt someone sit down on the side of the bed. Cracking open her eyes, she was met with a wall of black.

"Your first class starts in five minutes, and I doubt your professor will be especially forgiving."

Hermione groaned and hid her face in the pillow.

"Mm nu gon."

"In English, my dear."

"I'm not going."

Severus laid down next to her, making her scooch over in the smaller bed. He wrapped an arm around her and set his chin on her shoulder.

"And why not?" Hermione let out a huff before answering.

"Because it hurts and I'm not moving. You can't make me." She could feel Severus smile. "It's not funny!"

"Darling, I'm not laughing at you."

"Then what's got the constantly scowling Severus Snape smiling?" He could sense her anger rising.

"Nothing. I just love you."

"Love seeing me in pain, more like." Severus laughed.

"No. I love knowing that I can make the pain go away." Hermione craned her head around to look at him.

"What?" Severus nodded, still smiling. "You bastard, you've been holding out on me, haven't you?!" He smiled didn't fade with her insult, but grew.

He sat up, reaching in his pocket. "Really now, Hermione. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know what day it was?" He pulled out a massive bar of Honeyduke's dark chocolate and a small vail of pain potion.

Hermione turned over to get a better look and smiled when she saw. "You're wonderful, do you know that?" Severus just smiled as she sat up and put his around around her.

"Of course I do. Now get dressed. I'll see you in class in a few minutes." He kissed the top of her head, handed her the potion, and left the chocolate on her bed. Walking through the deserted Gryffindor common room, he knew he did the right thing, and for his sake, he hoped that he had helped. After all, Hermione could be downright vicious when she was on her period.


	3. Bars

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the privilege of having seen the wonderful, amazing, perfect, and gorgeously talented Sierra Boggess in Phantom yesterday.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione didn't frequent the bars in Hogsmeade village that often, but something about tonight made her change her mind. She was sat on a stool right in the heart of Madam Rosmerta's bar, waiting for her drink order to be filled. It was a Saturday night and the place was packed, bodies of witches, wizards, and other magical beasts somehow all jammed together in the relatively small room. Despite the war, the atmosphere was light and, for the most part, everyone seemed to be getting along.

The noise level continued to rise and Hermione was starting to get anxious waiting for her drink. Suddenly, the man on the barstool next to her turned around to face her. He was very attractive and, from what Hermione could tell, very drunk.

"Hello darlin'. D'you come 'ere often?" She could tell that he was putting in a great effort to not slur his words and to "turn on the charms". Like he even stood a chance, but Hermione took pity on him.

"Not really, no. I'm meeting someone." She had to raise her voice to be heard above the crowd.

"Sure, love. Can I buy ya a drink?" He stood up now and moved in closer to her, close enough that Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sorry, I _really_ am waiting for someone, so-"

"Let me. Buy you. A drink." He had cut her off and was starting to look angry. No one in the bar seemed to notice. _Not good. Not Good. NOT GOOD!_ Warning bells were starting to go off in Hermione's head and she knew that she had to get out of there. Looking around, she was able to just spot an opening past his left shoulder. With a quick glance at him, she made for the door. He grabbed her, hard, his nails digging into her arm.

"Where d'ya think you're goin', princess?"

"I… I was just-"

"Get. Your hands. Off her." Hermione sighed in relief, despite the pain in her arm. She knew that voice.

"Yeah. And who do you think you are to tell me to…" Keeping his hand firmly clamped down on her arm, the man turned around and saw Severus. His eyes were only level with his shoulders, and he blanched when he saw whom he was up against. Severus _did not_ look happy.

"I'm her boyfriend, and the guy whose about to kick your ass if you don't leave in the next six seconds." Severus glared at the now trembling man, his eyes flashing briefly to Hermione before saying "One."

The man dropped Hermione's arm and shoved his way through the crowd of people. Over the mass of heads, Severus could see the front door being violently ripped open before it was practically slammed shut. Satisfied, her turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He sat her back down on the barstool, taking her arm in his hand. Taking out his want, he passed it over the rapidly forming bruises, halting them in their tracks, and reversing the discoloration, helping with the pain while he was at it.

"I'm fine. It took you long enough, though." Severus looked in her eyes, seeing that she wasn't really upset, but teasing him.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear. I would've been on time if I hadn't stopped to get you this." He pulled a single dark red rose out from his pocket, the flower enlarging as it passed through the fabric. Hermione smiled as he handed it to her, gratefully accepting it, as well as a kiss. When she pulled back she was still smiling.

"Just don't be late again, okay?" Kissing her forehead he ordered a drink and replied.

"Never again."

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Not as good as the first two, but I thought it was still worth posting. Let me know any advantages you would like to see in this.


End file.
